Eve and a Human
by The Smol Boi
Summary: David was going out for a run when was asked to help a wolf pack where he met a kind and sweet 10-month-old Eve. Will hey fall in love even though they are different species.
1. Chapter 1

**Eve and a Human**

**Chapter 1**

There was a man named David who was an outdoors person for sure. He has loved wolves his whole life so he moved to Jasper park to be around nothing but woods and wolves. Sadly David has never seen one yet. He always wondered what being in a wolf pack was like.

David woke to hear the buzzing of the same old alarm clock that was on his nightstand. He slowly moved his hand like a turtle to reach and push the snooze button he finally hit it after a 4 failed attempts he got out of bed and stretched and yawned and rubbed his eyes walking towards his bedroom door. When he opened the door, he was greeted by the unforgiving sun through his window making him groan at being blinded by a bright light. David walked over and made a cup of coffee with sugar and milk and sat down on the couch and turned the T.V on which was playing the 6 o'clock news.

"I really need a woman I'm all alone and by myself, " David thought to himself while taking a loud sip from coffee

"I wonder why I can't I'm fit well taken care of I can't figure it out," David thought again putting the coffee cup down turning the t.v off getting off the couch letting out a small yawn raising his arms up

"I should go for a run take my mind off things," David said out loud walking to his big closet full of clothes. David puts on black sweatpants with a grey hoodie with Nike running shoes. He opened his door with a small creek from the old hinges. When the door was open a nice perfect breeze hit his face.

"Feels so nice out today," David said putting on a nice warm smile. He started to stretch and get ready for a run. Soo he started to jog down a worn path from him walking and running down it. The run was nice It was the perfect temperature and time of day. David ran for about 20 minutes before he saw something move out of the corner of his eye which made him halt. He looked around a bit to see if he can see the object that moved after a bit of scanning he saw it again

"What is that " David quietly murmured to himself still trying to find out what he is seeing. All of a sudden a brown wolf jumped out at him making David fall backing up into a tree.

"Uh Oh No, " David said trying to get up and run away for his life

The brown wolf looked confused and turned around looking back

"What is it what do you see," the brown wolf said looking back at David

All David did was drop his jaw because he just saw a wolf talk

"Y-You c-can talk," David said looking around in shock thinking this is a funny prank

"Uhh Yes so can you what's the problem," The wolf said chuckling a bit

"That's not a normal thing in my world," David said slowly trying to move and getaway

"Now what are you doing here on my packs territory " The brown wolf yelled at David which startled him

"I was minding my own business" David replied

"Come with me right now" The brown wolf barked at David

"Uhh No," David said getting up and be tackled in knocked out by the Brown wolf

The Wolf dragged David off To a den somewhere in the woods. It was about two hours before David came to

**Davids P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes with loud groans. When my vision came back I was in a den With the brown wolf from earlier

"Good your awake, " The wolf said turning towards David

"Uhh, where am I," I said rubbing my throbbing head.

"You're in my den Human " The Brown wolf from earlier replied

"What is your name, " The brown wolf asked me

"It-its Da-David " I stuttered from being confronted by a wolf

"My name is Ava," Ava said while circling me

"There is a reason why I brought you here," Ava said. Sitting down looking at me

"Could you please tell me?" I said looking at the wolf when I heard a noise from the entire of the den

"H-hi I'm E-Eve," A golden wolf said looking down from being shy

"Eve what are you doing here," Ava asked Eve a little annoyed

Eve looked a little young like around 8 to 10 months old with a golden fur a thick build and definitely had muscles she was an Alpha for sure and she had a very soothing voice. The males must be lining up for her.

"I just wanted to say Hi to the human that's all," Eve said still looking down from being shy and it was kinda cute seeing her shy

"I need to talk with David please Eve," Ava asked eve kindly just like that Eve turned around and walked away and Ava turned her head turn me and looked at me

"What I was trying to say is that Our pack needs your help badly," Ava said in a pleading voice looking at me

"With what, " I asked really confused with what they need a human for

"We saw you hunt caribou and deer with ease with that gun thing of yours and Protection from enemies," Ava told me pacing around me nervous of my answer

"I would be happy to try to assist your pack in aid with food," I said using my eyes to follow ava as she stopped and looked at me.

"Thanks so much, we will have to repay you so much tomorrow can you hunt, " Ava said bowing her head at me.

"You are free to walk around the pack I'll let them know," Ava said walking past me out the den

I was very confused as to what just happened to me. I went for a walk got kidnapped by a wolf and was asked to help them. I walked out of the den and walked out towards the woods and found a lake with clearing. So I went and lied down on the spot and chilled listening to the wind rustling the leaves and water moving put me at a relaxed state. I heard something walking so I opened my eyes and saw Eve from earlier walking towards me.

"Uhh Hi, David right " Ever said sitting around 15 feet away from me staring at herself in the water.

"Hi Eve that is your name right," I asked looking at Eve staring at herself in the water

"Oh yeah, " Eve said still looking at her self in the water.

I could clearly tell there was something on Eve's mind and was bothering her. I could see it in her eyes which were very easy to get lost in

"Eve what's wrong I can see there is something bothering you," I asked Eve she sat there in silence for a few seconds, which felt like a few moments. Eve walked over to me and collapsed on my chest sobbing uncontrollably. I had no idea what to do so I just wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back

"Hey It's ok it's ok," I said in a soothing voice trying to calm the upset Eve after a few minutes she looked up at me and stared into my eyes

"Thank you," Eve said giving me a tight hug which hurt a little but I didn't mind she was upset

"Your welcome," I said rubbing the top of Eves's head which she smiled

"I'm tired of being bothered by all the male wolves they do nothing but harass me," Eve said in a somewhat angry tone. It's not right for her to go through that she should be allowed to chose who she likes the best out of anyone here.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through that," I said calmly trying to ease her nerves when I heard a twig snap making our heads snap towards the sound of a twig

"David what is going on here," Ava said with a deep growl sound to her voice walking toward me before Eve stopped her

"Mom he didn't hurt me he helped me, " Eve said getting in front of me to protect me from her mother.

"Wait he didn't upset you," Ava said backing down and got out her stance.

"Yes he saw that something was bothering me and he let me cry on him, " Eve said looking back at me then back at her mom.

"I was just doing what was right," I said looking at Ava which she looked back

"You have my respect David thank you for doing that " Ava said giving me a nod "oh remember tomorrow we need your help to hunt " Ava added turning around and walking away. I was soon caught off guard by Eve giving me a really tight hug. I blushed a little because I love getting hugs but never got a lot growing up. I have no idea how long Eve had me trapped but when she let go she looked into my eyes. It felt like she could see everything and can read my mind. When she broke the stair she gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I started to blush madly from her kiss

"Thank you," Eve said walking away swaying her tail.

I put a hand on my cheek and sat there for a minute and thought about what happened I looked into the lake and smiled warmly.


	2. Chapter 2 Cuddle

**Eve and a Human **

**Chapter 2 **

I apparently dozed off by the lake because when I opened my eyes It was late evening. Even though the ground was cold and hard I still slept well. I stretched out my arms and yawned.

"Ow my neck," I said sleepily while rubbing my neck and getting up as my joints cracked as they were stretched. I walked around the lake thinking about the events of yesterday. I still can't grasp what happened. I was dragged to I still don't know where and asked to help a wolf pack and got kissed on the cheek by one. I blushed a little thinking about that. I left the lake looking for Ava to tell me how I could get home. I walked around for a bit and watched what a bunch of females with their eyes glued to me so I gave them a wink and turned their head and blushed slightly and I gave out a small chuckle. I really can't figure out why they would stare at me I'm not even a wolf but whatever. I went to seek Ava once more. I went to her den and saw she was in there

"Hey Ava I got a question for you," I asked starting Ava a little she quickly turned around.

"Oh Jeez Scared me a little there but what's up" Ava replied looking at me

"Do you know how to get back to my house from here?" I asked Ava waiting for an answer

"Yes I do but it's late and it is dark by the time you get home" Ava said gnawing on a bone

"So, please stay with us tonight," Ava asked me

"Umm, where will I sleep," I said looking down at the ground knowing what the answer is.

"On the ground" Ava replied giving me are you stupid look

"Oh ok" I said lying down on the ground

"You want any food still have some " Ava said showing me the leftover deer.

"No, I'm good thanks," I told Ava

I lied on the ground for about two hours unable to sleep because of the cold hard ground I looked over at Ava who was sleeping peacefully and snoring lightly. I decided to go for a walk. I got up very slowly trying not to disturb Ava. I successfully got out of her den and went back to the lake with the moon reflecting in the water and lay down and listened to the running water.

**Eves P.O.V**

After I left David I went to my den to relax and think about things. For some reason David kept popping in my mind. He may be a human but he was well equipped and kinda cute, to be honest. He seems very sweet and nice he clearly cares because why on earth would he help me when I was clearly upset whoever must be his mate must be extremely lucky. I ended up getting lost in my mind thinking about David before my best friend Emma.

"Hey Eve Who is the lucky guy," Emma said teasing me snapping me back to reality for some reason my knees felt weak and heavy.

"What," I said looking away giving a small blush.

"Don't play dumb with me Eve I saw you so who are you thinking about" Emma asked sitting down next to me.

"Nobody Emma," I said setting my head down on the den floor.

"Even I know that face you can tell me anything," Emma said patting my back

"Ok fine Promise not to tell," I asked Emma which she nodded yes

"The new Human David " I sheepishly admitted to her looking away

"Eve you sly wolf having a crush on a human eh" Emma said nudging me winking

"I don't have a crush on him" I replied, " I think he is very sweet and caring and cute" I added blushing at that last part.

"Yeah sure," Emma said narrowing her eyes at me

"Have you ever seen him before?" I said back to Emma.

"No, I heard about him" Emma said

"Why don't we go see if we can find them" I said getting up and standing at the entrance of the den.

" uhh sure," Emma said walking next to eve.

I walked around trying to find David. After a while they found him chilling by the lake trying to sleep. I walked over to him pawing at Emma to come over to me. She walked over to me and we are standing only a few feet away from David without him knowing

"Your not wrong about the cute part eve" Emma whispered to me and I chuckled.

I went and lied down next to David and made a motion for Emma to lie down to next to which she did. I was surprised when David put his arm around me and pulled me to him the look on Emma's face was shocked and jealous. For some reason, I didn't mind if I don't know why I soon fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up first and saw he didn't have his arms around me they were around Emma instead. I crept around to Emma and nuzzled her and woke her up and whispered " we need to go " which she slowly worked her way out of Davids's arms and got up and walked with me. Emma didn't say anything for a while then I nudged her

"Emma what you think you are not saying anything," I asked Emma looking at her

"I have to agree with you he may be a human but he's so dreamy and so warm," Emma said with a big warm smile.

"See I told you," I told Emma like I was mocking her.

We both went our separate ways as I went back to my den to catch more sleep.

**Davids P.O.V**

After Emma and Eve left I got up and went back to Ava's den to find my way home. For some reason I kept thinking about Emma and Eve I just shook it off and kept walking at a steady speed. I go to Ava's Den and we talked for a second

"I'll guide you there alright," Ava said

"Sure that's fine" I replied

She walked out of her den and was directly in front of me at a slow pace we didn't exchange words for a good portion of the walk. I noticed Ava was swaying her hips a little I glanced at it quickly but she saw me and I was soon tackled

"What you staring at David," Ava said with her teeth showing. I thought this was it I'm dead as I braced for my throat to ripped out. I felt something very warm on my lips I opened my eyes And saw Ava was kissing me. She broke away smiling happily. I was completely speechless for a minute until I could find words.

"A...Ava" Was I could say

"I'm sorry I had to know how it was to kiss a human" Ava said looking away clearly embarrassed.

"I….its ok let's go," I said getting up.

We walked side by side giving each glance at each other then quickly looking away. I finally reached home sweet home I took the key from under the doormat and unlocking with a soft metal clank of the lock disengaging.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow to help us hunt,? " Ava asked me.

"Yep I'll see you tomorrow Ava," I said before shutting my door closed and locking and collapsing on my bed which felt like heaven compared to my time outside I closed my eyes and once again fell asleep.


End file.
